Fighting A Cold
by casey.rant
Summary: Edward helps Bella from getting sick. In the shower. First post, be gentle! Feels good to say it's rated M. Yes!


**Disclaimer: The only things I DO own in this story are whatever is inside that bathroom. And the history textbook. :)**

**I honestly think that making up the title and writing the summary's harder than writing this goddamn thing. Hmmph.  
**

**Read on with your mind set on the fact that this is my first. Not my first to (attempt) to write, but just my first to post up.**

***hides away from criticism* ...If there's even anyone reading this.  
**

I was sitting at the table, nearly finished reading a chapter of the history textbook, when I heard a key in the lock. I looked up and watched as my girlfriend entered our off-campus apartment, looking very much like an oversize wet poodle carrying a backpack.

I told her as much.

"Yeah, fuck you, too!" Bella said sarcastically in response. Then she produced a violent, unladylike sneeze.

"Okay," I said, closing the textbook, "get out of those wet clothes and into the shower so you don't catch a cold."

"Yes, Mom," she responded with equal sarcasm, followed by another loud sneeze.

"I believe I have the wrong parts for that," I said chuckling, "although I'm not the biology major, so I wouldn't necessarily know."

"Yes, Daddy."

I gave her the smirk I know she loves. "Better."

The door closed and locked, she finished peeling off her wet shoes and socks. "Of all days to forget my umbrella," I heard her mumble to herself as she headed for the bedroom.

With a sigh, I simply shook my head and made my way to the kitchen. I had planned to make myself some coffee before reading the final chapter of the assignment for the next day's class, but realized that my girlfriend could also use a hot drink as well. I ground the beans, poured the grounds into a French press, added water from the hot water tap, and waited.

Hearing the sound of the shower running, I felt a little more at ease. Hopefully her standing underneath the hot spray would prevent a cold. Neither of us enjoyed being sick, and neither of us enjoyed the other being sick, either, as that effectively meant no cuddling... among other things.

Above the sound of the running water, I heard her sneeze again, not quite as violently as before.

An idea came to mind: an experiment of sorts. I went to the bedroom, peeled off my clothes, then made my way to the bathroom. I stepped to the end of the bathtub away from the showerhead and carefully peeled back the shower curtain, peering inside.

She was a living sculpture of beauty from the moment I first saw her in our first-semester Biology class. At that moment, leaning against the shower wall with her eyes closed and the showerhead directing the warm water directly at her naked body, she looked even more stunning than usual.

My heart skipped a beat and a breath caught in my throat as I stepped into the bathtub and slid the shower curtain closed behind me. Apparently she didn't hear the shower curtain move, her expression stayed the same. Her petite, curvy form continued to lean against the tiled wall, her arms dangling limp at her sides, her wavy mahogany hair caught between shoulder blades and tiles. The all-too-familiar pouty lips were parted slightly, begging to be kissed. The water ran in perfect rivulets down her front, with noticeable cascades flowing over each nipple and breast.

I stepped into the spray and winced slightly at the initial touch of the hot water upon me. Since I blocked the bulk of the water from reaching her, Bella opened her eyes, and gave me a loving smile as she realized I came to join her.

But I did not plan on simply joining her in the shower.

I leaned forward, my hands on her shoulders, and kissed her. Slow and gentle and full of respect and love, the kiss lingered as her hands slid around my back, subtly drawing me to her until my chest was practically crushing her full breasts. Our tongues battled inside her mouth and my arousal was quite obvious between us, but I had more in mind for her. "Stay just like this," I whispered to her, yet loud enough to be heard over the sound of the falling hot water. She nodded, and I kissed her lips once more before beginning a long, slow descent of her body, my hands and my lips making love to her flawless wet skin.

When I at last reached her sex, I paused, looking up the body of my goddess. Judging by the rise and fall of her breasts, her breathing had noticeably increased just from the anticipation of what I was about to do. Her eyes were heavily lidded, her lips parted. She spread her legs a little wider to ensure I had enough access for my plan.

Wasting no time, I thrust two fingers inside her body. Stiffening from the sudden act, she cried out, her eyes snapping wide open for a moment before fluttering closed. I kissed her inner thighs as my free hand wrapped around one of her legs.

Kneeling on the floor of the bathtub, I simply watched. My fingers worked happily as my eyes drank in her writhing actions and my ears savored her pleasing sounds. In time, her hands reached for my head and attempted to draw my lips to her clit, but I resisted, waiting for the right moment.

I knew exactly where her G-spot was, and I was intentionally avoiding it. I knew she was growing a bit frustrated, tugging my damp hair, but I stayed resolved. My free hand left her thigh and began a slow trek upward until it had made contact with a wet breast.

"What the fuck, Edward!"

My girlfriend glared down at me, her brown doe eyes suddenly fiery. I was postponing her release. That was the moment I had been waiting for; a moment heightened by her groan of sexual frustration.

Simultaneously, I rubbed fiercely against her G-spot, pulled roughly on a nipple, and sucked harshly on her clit. In mid-groan, her sound of frustration suddenly transformed to a scream of delight, a sound which heightened in pitch and volume for several seconds before the orgasm distorted her senses, causing her to convulse around my fingers at an alarming rate, her hands to tighten their grip on my hair, and her body to buck rapidly against me as she suddenly went silent, her lungs unable to process enough air.

As she slowly slid down the wall, I kissed my way up her body until she was kneeling before me, spent and satisfied. I clutched her to me, enjoying her gasps in my ear as she recovered from her climax. She held me weakly, and I could still feel slight tremors assaulting her body. We remained like that for quite some time, both of us being battered by the hot water from above, yet neither of us cared.

By the time we left the bathroom, the coffee was already lukewarm. Neither of us really felt any desire to study. But most importantly, my girlfriend was no longer sneezing.

**This felt ridiculously awkward, posting this up. Good Lord.**

**Mind you, I wrote this with my little brother playing a video game behind me. Yeah. _Really awkward._**

**AND I wrote this starting at around six this morning. Who knew my epic deprivation plus Kings of Leon would heighten these... urges? HAH!  
**

**Ooh! Since this is my first one-shot (FINALLY) I figure I should give a little shout out to Shante17 and hamistasty. **

**...It felt weird typing that instead of your names. Shantavia and Yanelza! There you go. lulz.**

**I honestly don't know how we can talk about all this smut face-to-face at school. It's amazing.**

**Love you guys! I'd say you inspired me with this one-shot specifically, but that wouldn't be true. Ahem. **

**So let's just say you guys inspired me to write one, period!**

**I'd ask you to review, but then again I'm pretty fucking scared of what you might say.**

**...Eh, fuck it. Bring it on!  
**


End file.
